Kiss Me
by jenkarolinne
Summary: Sequência de Japril no 9x06, após Jackson admitir que não é só sexo e tem sentimentos por April! Inspirada na música do Ed Sheeran - Kiss Me.


_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love, we're falling in love._

 **Então me beije como você quer ser amada, você quer ser amada, você quer ser amada. Este sentimento é como se apaixonar, apaixonar-se, nós estamos nos apaixonando.**

* * *

 _"Pare de agir como se eu não tivesse sentimentos, eu tenho sentimentos. Muitos."_

 _"Em relação a quê?"_

 _"Em relação a você, April. Por você"_

* * *

As palavras de Jackson ainda ecoavam na cabeça de April. A ruiva continuava sentada no mesmo lugar, estática. Ele gostava dela. Ele tinha sentimentos por ela. E ela não conseguia acreditar nisso.

Um sorriso bobo escapou de seus lábios, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça. Queria poder ter uma amiga para conversar sobre o que estava acontecendo com ela. O hospital todo parecia saber que ela e Jackson estavam transando agora, mas eles não sabiam que aquilo era mais sexo. Suspirou ao se dar conta de que a única pessoa com quem podia conversar era o cara por quem também nutria sentimentos. Sua pessoa, seu melhor amigo.

Olhou no relógio e se passava das 20hrs, seu plantão já havia acabado, mas Owen havia pedido para que ela assumisse a emergência enquanto ele estava numa reunião com as vítimas do acidente de avião. April suspirou. A perda de Lexie e Mark ainda era muito recente, e imaginou a reação do Dr. Sloan ao descobrir sobre ela e Jackson, ele certamente diria um "parabéns" afinal ele havia sugerido isso à ela meses antes de morrer.

– April... – ela se virou ao escutar a voz de Hunt – Pode ir, eu assumo a emergência daqui!

– A reunião já acabou? – arqueou a sobrancelha, intrigada.

– Sim!

O chefe de cirurgia se limitou a apenas uma palavra e April entendeu o recado. Não iria perguntar detalhes sobre algo que não era da sua conta.

– Ok, chefe! Boa noite. Nos vemos amanhã! – sorriu.

– Boa noite, Kepner!

Pelo tom de voz e pela feição no rosto de Owen, April imaginou que as coisas não iam muito bem na vida do homem.

Entrou na sala dos médicos e encontrou Cristina sentada com as pernas esticadas na mesa de centro e com os braços cruzados olhando para o teto.

– Está tudo bem? – a ruiva se arriscou a perguntar.

– Estava até você me incomodar! – Yang falou, irônica como sempre, April lhe devolveu um sorriso sarcástico e se calou, indo até seu armário pegar suas coisas – Seu plantão já acabou?

– Sim, por quê?

– Eu vou me arrepender disso... – murmurou para si mesma – Quer ir ao Joe's beber?

– Você me convidando para beber? O que houve? – gargalhou a ruiva, se aproximando de Cristina.

– Falta de companhia! – April abriu a boca, mas ela a interrompeu – Você provavelmente só vai falar sobre Jesus, ou sobre o sexo com o Avery, mas eu realmente preciso beber algo antes de ir pra casa.

– Sabe, sou uma pessoa legal... – a ruiva se defendeu e Cristina a olhou intrigada – Eu sei manter uma conversa interessante, posso não falar sobre o Jackson e sobre Jesus.

– Tá bom, já entendi, você é legal. – revirou os olhos – Você vai?

– Vou, 10 minutos estou pronta!

– Estou esperando!

Cristina voltou a sua posição anterior, enquanto esperava April se arrumar. A ruiva realmente não demorou, e encontrou uma cardiologista sedenta por álcool.

Se encaminharam em silêncio para o bar, e optaram por sentar nos banquinhos altos e de frente para o balcão. Yang pediu uma dose de tequila e um vinho, enquanto April optou por uma caneca de chopp.

– Isso é bebida de mulherzinha. – a cirurgiã coreana disse após virar a dose de tequila.

– Eu gosto, ok?! – deu de ombros, tomando um gole do chopp.

– E aí... Me conte, como estão as coisas com o Avery? – bebeu um gole do vinho tinto, mirando a ruiva de soslaio.

April a mirou, estranhando a pergunta.

– Não foi você que praticamente disse que não queria saber?

– Não quero, estou puxando assunto. – deu de ombros – E você olha nesse celular de cinco em cinco segundos, parece até que está esperando por algo que não chega! – comentou, rindo.

– Você percebeu? – suspirou – Ok... As coisas ficaram meio esquisitas hoje!

– É, pra ele estar correndo de você no hospital... – gargalhou e recebeu uma olhada nada amigável de April.

– Não é exatamente isso... Ele disse que não é só sexo! – murmurou.

– Ai. Meu. Deus! – gargalhou ainda mais, e April se arrependeu imediatamente de ter lhe contado.

– Que droga, Cristina! – emburrou, voltando a beber seu chopp.

– Vocês se apaixonaram, então? O homem te desflora e se apaixona, que romântico! – voltou a debochar, mas parou ao ver que April não estava achando graça na situação – Está bem, me desculpe! O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Como assim? – perguntou, confusa.

– Tendo a opção de estar com ele, fazendo sexo ou qualquer outra coisa, você está aqui bebendo comigo? Você é estranha! – balançou a cabeça.

– Hum... Nós raramente nos víamos fora do hospital! – bebeu um gole de seu chopp, para disfarçar a vergonha.

– Tá, mas isso era antes. Vocês agora não estão se declarando por aí? Podem se ver fora do hospital!

– Hum... Eu não sou boa com relacionamentos! – Cristina a olhou e riu ao ver que ela continuava olhando pra tela do celular.

– Deus... – gargalhou – Mande logo uma mensagem pra ele, Kepner! Isso está me dando nos nervos!

– Supõe-se que eu vou mandar... O que eu escrevo? – olhou pra ela, realmente interessada na resposta – "Oi, vamos transar?" "Oi, vamos assistir filme e depois transar?" "Oi, você quer me ver hoje?" – Cristina riu novamente – Você pode parar de rir e me ajudar?

– Você nem parece que tem 30 anos... – April a fuzilou – Ok! Não mande mensagens, por que simplesmente não vai até a casa dele? Não são nem 21:30h, Avery não deve estar dormindo e se estiver... Bom, foda-se, vai ser por um bom motivo!

April continuou olhando-a, enquanto Cristina bebia sua taça de vinho que já estava acabando. Ele não se assustaria, não é mesmo? Ela realmente queria vê-lo. Eles ainda eram melhores amigos, e ela realmente desfrutava da sua companhia.

– Kepner, pare de pensar tanto. Siga seus instintos!

A ruiva concordou, virou o restante da caneca de chopp (que servia mais como um gole de coragem).

– Você vai ficar bem? – a ruiva perguntou.

– Já acabei minha taça de vinho, posso ir pra casa! – sorriu, erguendo a taça vazia.

– Ok!

April devolveu o sorriso e se levantou, acenou para Cristina e foi até o estacionamento do hospital onde havia deixado o carro.

Dirigiu em direção ao apartamento de Jackson, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer (talvez o efeito do chopp) a decisão de ir até lá parecia correta e ela não se questionou em nenhum momento sobre isso.

Quando o elevador parou no 5º andar, April saiu e bateu na porta do apartamento dele e aguardou ansiosa, sentindo um frio na barriga. Eles iam mesmo começar uma relação, não é? Eles não teriam que ficar às escondidas nos quartos de plantões do hospital. Eles poderiam andar de mãos dadas, e ela não sabia o quanto queria isso até pensar a respeito.

Bateu outra vez na porta e esfregou as mãos nos braços tentando se aquecer, Seattle estava frio naquela noite e a demora de Jackson em abrir a porta dava-lhe, agora, um nó no estômago.

– _JÁ VAI_! – ouviu ele gritar e respirou fundo.

Se ele iria abrir a porta não significava que estaria com alguém... não é? Escutou o tilintar da chaves e preparou o melhor sorriso.

– Oi! – sorriu, vendo-o olhar incrédulo e depois sorrir de volta.

– Nossa... Oi! O q... q-que você faz aqui? – perguntou, rindo.

– É um momento ruim? – tentou olhar para o interior do apartamento.

– O q-que? – ele olhou no mesmo rumo que ela – Não, claro que não! – negou – Só estou surpreso com a sua visita... Vem, entra, aqui fora está frio! – deu espaço para ela que pudesse entrar e trancou o apartamento.

– Você mudou a decoração! – comentou, olhando os móveis novos e os tapetes na cor creme.

– Tem muito tempo, foi depois que o Sloan morreu e eu decidi ficar aqui em Seattle! – ela olhou-o e assentiu – Você está com fome? – ele se encaminhou para a cozinha – Pensei que ainda estaria na emergência, estendendo seu plantão!

– A reunião não demorou, então o Owen assumiu! – respondeu, sentando-se num dos bancos de frente a bancada da cozinha – E não, não estou com fome! – sorriu e ele continuou encarando-a – O que foi?

– Estou me perguntando o motivo da sua visita! – sorriu de orelha a orelha, deixando-a inquieta.

– Posso ir embora, se você achar melhor... – desceu do banco e quando ia pegar a bolsa foi interrompida por ele, que puxou seus braços prendendo na cintura dele.

– Eu sempre opto por estar com você! – murmurou e sentiu as mãos dela lhe rodear a cintura.

April sorriu e deitou a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo o coração de Jackson acelerado. Sentiu que ele a abraçou mais forte e suspirou.

– Eu também tenho sentimentos por você... – ela murmurou sem mudar a posição em que se encontravam.

– Eu sei que sim! – ele disse no mesmo tom que o dela.

– O que nós vamos fazer?

April se afastou para poder olhá-lo nos olhos, e Jackson retirou os cabelos dela dos olhos, prendendo-os atrás das orelhas.

– Não posso ficar longe de você... – ele disse – Eu quero estar contigo... Só vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem, sem pressa! – sorriu.

– Acho uma ideia maravilhosa! – concordou e retribuiu o sorriso.

Jackson abaixou-se para capturar os lábios dela, April sorriu, abrindo os lábios para receber sua língua quente. Ele lhe beijava vagarosamente, saboreando o contato de suas bocas e corpos, ela mantinha os braços ao redor de sua cintura, se dando conta de que não queria estar em outro lugar que não fosse ali, com ele. Jackson estava se tornando seu porto seguro, e ao mesmo tempo que isso a assustava, a confortava de uma maneira incrível.

– Você está com gosto de chopp! – ele comentou, ao se afastarem.

– Culpada! – riu – Bebi um com a Cristina no Joe's!

– Você e Cristina? Juntas? – ele franziu a testa e ela assentiu – Inacreditável! – murmurou e ela deu de ombros – Você não está mesmo com fome? Estava pensando em pedir hambúrguer!

– Juro que não! Pode ir comprar, eu te espero! – sorriu carinhosa.

– Vou ligar e encomendar, já volto!

Ele lhe beijou no rosto e foi até o quarto. April se sentou no sofá e ligou a televisão zapeando os canais em busca de algum filme ou programa de TV legal. Não demorou muito e Jackson apareceu, agora usando tênis e com um casaco preto nas mãos.

– Você me espera ou quer ir comigo? – ele perguntou, sentando-se no sofá e a puxando para seu colo.

– Hum, prefiro esperar! – sorriu, se acomodando e sentindo ele abraça-la pela cintura.

– É pertinho, vou a pé. – ela assentiu, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios – Não demoro!

Ele beijou-a e diante a intensidade, April mudou de posição ficando de frente pra ele e com os joelhos de cada lado de seu corpo.

Ela suspirou irritada ao ver que não conseguiu o que queria – a calça jeans não permitia o contato que imaginava. E ele sorriu.

– Eu já encomendei então realmente tenho que ir buscar! – comentou ofegante, com a testa grudada na dela.

– Não vou sair daqui!

Jackson tirou-a de seu colo com apenas um movimento, sentando-a no sofá. Sorriu ao ver o cabelo dela desgrenhando e deu-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz, murmurando um "volto já".

April se deitou no sofá, para espera-lo. Na TV passava algum documentário sobre baleias realmente interessante.

Jackson entrou no apartamento e sorriu ao ver a televisão ligada e April enrolada no sofá, dormindo. Balançou a cabeça e tirou o hambúrguer da sacola, pensou em sentar-se no outro sofá ao lado dela, mas ficou na cozinha.

Tirou uma cerveja da geladeira e sentou-se num dos bancos.

Enquanto comia pensava na volta que sua vida deu nos últimos meses. Seu mentor morreu, sua ex namorada morreu, tirou a virgindade da sua melhor amiga, depois ela reprovou no certificado médico e foi despedida, voltou para sua cidade natal e meses depois foi recontratada.

Quando ele e April começaram a transar (após a volta dela ao hospital) ele realmente acreditou que aquilo era só sexo, mas quanto mais ela surtava a cada transa deles, mais ele ficava incomodado.

Jackson não conseguia entender a relação dela com Jesus, mas sentia-se irritado e magoado quando ela o tratava como batidas de trens e sobremesas.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando estes pensamentos. April e ele pareciam, finalmente, ter se entendido sobre sua relação, e Jackson realmente queria construir algo novo com ela.

Jogou o restante do lanche e as sacolas no lixo, junto com a garrafa de cerveja. Se aproximou de April na sala e ela continuava dormindo, sorriu, desligou a TV e a pegou no colo para leva-la para o quarto.

– Hum... – resmungou ela, se aconchegando no peito dele – O que está acontecendo?

– Você dormiu, ia te levar para dormir na cama! – disse sorrindo e se encaminhando para o quarto, onde a colocou na cama e se deitou ao lado dela, ela continuava mirando-o com os olhos semiabertos.

– Minha intenção não era vir aqui para dormir! – ela comentou, enquanto ele a puxava para seu peito.

– Eu sei, mas nós teremos tempo para isso depois.

Ele sorriu ao ver que ela concordou, já de olhos fechados.

Jackson estendeu o braço livre e desligou o abajur, fechando os olhos e abraçando-a. A respiração dela acabava de se tornar sua nova música favorita, era relaxante e reconfortante.


End file.
